


The Children of Khan

by PinchMe



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchMe/pseuds/PinchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensign Andrea Smith isn't like the other Starfleet Security Officers aboard the Enterprise. She faster, smarter and stronger than them, even the non-human ones, but she can't let it show. Instead she pretends to be simple and a good solider... with a slight hick accent for flavor.<br/>The truth? Andrea is one of the few surviving descendants of, the infamous, Khan Noonien Singh's people, and if anyone were to find out she would probably be locked up, what's worse, so would her family. With leaving Federation territory not being an option, and a desire to travel the cosmos, Andrea settles for joining Starfleet.<br/>And for the most part this half life is working out for Andrea.<br/>Until John Harrison comes aboard the Enterprise claiming to be Khan Noonien Singh, throwing a big fat turbo-wrench into her plans. She finds her loyalty to the Captain and crew of the Enterprise called into question as she realizes that she would follow Khan into an imploding star and the choice she makes threatens to change her forever.<br/>What's more? She finds herself lusting after the uncompromisingly dominant Khan and he doesn't trust her one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Enterprise

** Chapter 1: The Enterprise **

The Captain was interrogating the prisoner, John Harrison, as if I wasn’t even there. Of course, he probably ignored me because he trusted me, or at least my Starfleet training, and that I would keep my mouth shut about anything I heard or saw. I was used to being treated like an imbecile who couldn’t comprehend politics or the delicacy of kept secrets in times of war. It is how everyone sees security officers like me. We aren’t smart enough to be a scientist or clever enough to be in charge, so we used what we had, our brawn. For the most part, that stereotype holds true. No, I am not saying that most in Starfleet Security are practically brain damaged, in fact, most of the Security Officers have at least average level intelligence, and some even would qualify as smart. It isn’t our intelligence (or supposed lack thereof) that makes us good Security, nor is it our brawn that really makes us… us. We are “good” soldiers. We don’t ask questions. We don’t hesitate to follow orders. We are Starfleet Security.

               Well, I say “we”… but I am nothing like them. My IQ has been well into the 160s since I was a child. My body has always been healthier, faster, and stronger - better than the rest. In all rights I should be commanding my own fleet by now, or heading some top secret research mission, anything but Starfleet Security. So why is it that I am wearing red, because I like being a circus chimp that does funny tricks for the crowd? No.

               After the Eugenics Wars DNA manipulation was banned and all of the decedents of Augments were slaughtered except for a few who managed to survive as refugees in the most inhospitable places in the world. Although they were half Augment they failed to survive and except for a few new Augments being created illegally now and then, the race all but died out.

My great grandfather managed to survive it all. Despite his own mother’s attempts to kill him, despite everything, he survived. I have theorized that he was the sole survivor because he was the only one of the half-Augments to truly inherit enough augmented chromosomes to be truly above the rest of humanity. To cement his survival and pass on his Augment DNA he had to hide who he was. He raised his own son, my Grandfather Pat, to hide his superiority. Grandfather Pat then raised my father to be ashamed of it, leaving me, the first daughter in our line, to inherit both superiority and inferiority. I hate them for it, as much as I can, for although they have wronged me they are also my family. I hate them, but I would do anything to save them.

That is why I subjected myself to mediocrity, because if I strived for the greatness that I so wholesomely craved I would risk exposing myself and consequently my family. The Federation has locked people up for less than being born from the Superior Race.

               It was as I eavesdropped on the conversation between John Harrison and Captain Kirk that I learned why my life so far had been worth it all. I listened as he revealed his true identity as Khan Noonien Singh, the Khan. I listened as he explained about the rest of the surviving Augments, barely keeping my cool as he told of how Admiral Marcus had abused him and threatened his people.

               As soon as the Captain left I pounced on my chance to ask Khan some pressing questions.

               Stepping out from behind my station I approached Khan, who was standing in his cell, bored and completely ignoring me. I stared into his stoic face, hoping I could discern, just by looking at him, whether he was really the Khan or if he was just an impersonator. It was then that I realized he might be nothing more than an imposter. The man claiming to be Khan must have been aware of me, but he, like all the others, did not see me as important or threatening. He ignored me, so I decided to make him pay attention.

               So I asked him a question that only he or one of his Augments should know, sparing my great grandfather, who survived till I was seven, long enough for him to impart upon me pride in my race.

               “Why did you breed with the Inferior Race instead of keeping the blood pure?” I asked, keeping my face clear of hope, or worse, fear.

               He didn’t even look at me.

               “Answer me!” I screamed, pounding my fist into the glass like wall of his cell, careful not to use too much force and shatter it.

               He glanced at me in slight amusement, clearly thinking of me as some angry monkey hopping about the room and posturing for dominance. I immediately felt chastised and ashamed of my behavior, but it had the desired effect of getting his attention, so I forged on.

               “If you really are the Khan, prove it. Why did you and your people dilute your decedents with the blood of inferior humans? Why not just breed within other augmented circles?” I worded my questions carefully, not wanting to give away, just yet, that I was one of those diluted decedents.

               He sized me up, clearly trying to judge what answer he should give. I knew he wouldn’t tell the truth the moment he looked into my eyes and I saw that he still thought of me as a chimp. I wondered briefly if he would have taken my question seriously if I had been wearing any color other than red.

               “We were not attempting to breed. Those were momentary indiscretions I allowed my men, to prevent them becoming frustrated.” His voice, although speaking lies, was so deep and controlled and had such an air of dominance that I began to lean towards him actually being Khan, albeit unintentionally.

               “Don’t bother lying. I know the truth. I just need to hear you say it.” I paused, watching him become very serious at the notion that I _knew_. I realized, for the first time, in that moment that I was treading in very dangerous waters.

               He stayed silent and I knew he would never answer me, not while I stood there in a Starfleet uniform, not while he didn’t know just how loyal I was to Khan, whether he was Khan himself or not. I also knew, in that moment that he knew the truth. He knew that all of the female Augments from the Eugenics Wars were infertile. Yet I still didn’t trust that he was the Khan.

               “Very well, we can just keep not saying it then. But I warn you now. If you are just an imposter; the Khan still has supporters out there and they will stop at nothing to tear you to shreds for your insolence.” I threatened, letting my furry at the idea just barely seep through into my eyes, hinting that I would be first in line to punish him if punishment was warranted.

               He didn’t react.

               The doors to the Brig swooshed open and I jumped, flinging my hand into my uniform dress pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which I began wiping at the glass with.

               “Ensign. What exactly are you doing?” intoned Commander Spock.

               “Yes, Ensign, what _are_ you doing?” asked the Captain.

               I half turned my body, displaying my hand wiping a smudge off the glass as well as my best “I am dumb, don’t pay attention to me” face. I noticed that Doctor McCoy was also with them, but he wasn’t paying any attention to me. All of his attention was focused on John Harrison, or maybe, Khan.

               “Just cleaning a smudge off the glass, Captain, Sir!” I cheerily replied, using the slightly hick accent I used when pretending to be dumb.

               Both the Commander and the Captain looked annoyed at me, so I took that as my cue to exit their focus and retreated back to my station, once again pretending to not be interested in them at all. Paying me no further attention the three men approached the prisoner and began discussing taking some of the prisoners blood to prove he was who he said he was. That piqued my interest.

               If they were going to check his blood I had to know the results. Only his blood could prove once and for all if he was the real Khan. While Doctor McCoy drew blood from the prisoner I pretended to be fiddling with the controls at the station, peaking at them as I ran my fingers over dials and buttons, careful not to affect any of them. When McCoy finished he quickly departed to the Medical Bay, the Captain and Commander following him out.

               Once I was sure they were gone I walked over to him, the man behind the glass, just to look at him better.

               “You spoke before of supporters, are you one of those?” his cold voice matched his face, impassive.

               “I am a Starfleet Security officer. Eugenics and augmenting the human race is outlawed.” I said, avoiding the lie I would have to tell to keep my secret. I couldn’t afford to trust him until there was proof that he was the Khan and if he was Khan… I couldn’t risk a lie he would so easily detect.

               For a moment, I hoped desperately that he wasn’t. If he was Khan then I would follow him into any fray, but I could not help but regret the possible death sentence that would impose upon the crew of the Enterprise. I may hate them just slightly less than my father and grandfather, but I also loved them. They were, after all, my crew. If it was not Khan that would come between us I would die to protect them, even more, I would kill. But with the Augments in the picture things were becoming complicated for me.

               I had never given my allegiance to Khan and his people, but I felt in my heart that it was where my allegiance was owed. On the other hand, I loved the Enterprise and its crew, and I had taken an oath of allegiance to them. I feared that making that choice would break a part of me.

               The doors to the Brig opened again, but I didn’t try to hide what I was doing this time. My internal clock knew that it was the end of my shift, which meant that the man striding through the door would scoff in exactly three, two, one…

               “Ugh! What de hell are you doin’ standn’ away frem ye post, again, Ensign Andreas!” growled my very Irish commanding officer, Lieutenant O’Leary.  

               I made a stumbled apology and made my way out of the Brig, once again playing the fool. It occurred to me, as I fled, that the man claiming to be Khan had seen me change personality two, maybe three times by that point, but I was too desperate to know the man’s true identity to care that he now knew I was not acting congruent to my nature.

               On my way to the Medical Bay, while not bothering paying any attention to the ship wide broadcast of Admiral Marcus admitting to everything Khan had accused him of, I stopped at a ladder and banged my head on it hard enough to split the skin, as if I had slipped. After my head cleared enough I staggered down the hall to the turbo lift, mumbling “Sick Bay”.

              

               Doctor McCoy was in his office intent on his work when I walked in, making sure to stagger every few steps, to keep up appearances.

               “Oh dear!” cried a male nurse, grabbing the attention of everyone within auditory range.

               He swept forward, away from the crewman he had been treating for a cold, and grabbed a hypo-spray as he approached.

               “Ensign, sit down, you might have a concussion.

               There was no way such a small wound would have caused me a concussion, but I complied, allowing the nurse to tend to my wound while I watched McCoy.

               The Doctor was rubbing his chin as he stared at his computer, looking perturbed. My conflicted emotions of hope and fear escalated as he exited his office and the sick bay at a rapid jog, not stopping to speak with anyone.

               I allowed the Nurse to finish patching me up and discretely passed the Doctor’s office as I left, catching a glimpse of his computer. The one glimpse was enough; John Harrison and Khan were the same man.

               Suddenly the Battle Stations siren blared and the Enterprise jumped to warp. Just seconds later I was paged to report to the Brig.

               ‘ _Did Khan escape?’_ I wondered to myself.

 

               The Captain and the Commander were arguing when I arrived at the Brig, whilst Khan was being escorted out of his cell and surrounded by armed Red shirts. Falling into formation with them I set my phaser to kill, knowing that if I really had to stop Khan, nothing else would do the job. Even with my esteemed heritage, I was no match for one like Khan in a physical fight.

               Khan didn’t look at me as I stood next to him, directly to his right, waiting for the Captain to explain where we were going. He and Commander Spock were arguing about Khan.

               “You cannot trust him, Captain.” The Commander advised.

               “I don’t,” Kirk replied, staring right into his eyes “but we don’t have a choice.”

               “We are running short on time,” Khan interrupted.

               Being that close to him while he spoke, without a wall between us, caused me to shiver slightly. Maybe I was just slightly attracted to him, as he was handsome, but he also had an almost impossibly large presence. I felt the weight of it bearing down on me as if he was pressing me into the floor with own his hands.

               Khan glanced at me for a millisecond, but no one noticed except for him, fortunately.

               “Alright let’s do this.” The Captain said, in his usual gleeful tone.

               We followed him out of the Brig and down to C-Deck where the external-pressure suits were kept. Khan and Kirk discussed their plan while Spock continued to complain that the mission was foolhardy. Kirk ignored him as per usual.

               Khan was the first one out the hatch.

               “You and you,” Commander Spock called suddenly, pointing at me and other Ensign. “Come with me to the Bridge. The rest of you return to your posts.”

               He swept out of the room, the other Red Shirt and I followed him in haste, not being able to walk at his pace without looking hurried.

               We made it up to the Bridge just in time to watch Kirk and Khan shoot through space at another ship. I had never seen one like it before but it was designed like a Starfleet vessel, the only differences were that it was black and at least three times larger than the Enterprise (one of the largest ships in the fleet).

               “What is that?” gasped the Ensign next to me.

               Spock ignored him as he took the Conn and listened to Lieutenants Chekov and Uhura give commentary and advice to the Captain. Taking my post by the Turbolift I watched in awe as Khan effortlessly moved through an asteroid field without going off course, unlike Kirk. They both made it to the tiny hatch on the mysterious ship, though, and from then on we were left to merely listen to their comms as they made their way through the ominous black ship.

               “Commander, the transmission you requested is ready.” Said Lieutenant Uhura.

               “Put it on.”

               The transmission was too pixilated to make out for a moment and then we all saw Spock Prime on the viewing screen. I listened, becoming enraged as they chatted about how to trick Khan into thinking that his crew of 72 Augments was dead. That they could just stand there and talk about making a man believe his family was dead while simultaneously blowing him up… it disgusted me.

               They ended the transmission and Commander Spock gave orders to remove the Augments from their cryotubes, and to rig those bombs to blow. I just stood there by the Turbolift, questioning what I should do, act or do nothing, betray Starfleet or betray Khan.

               The view screen lit up again but this time it showed the Captain, being held at phaser point by Khan.

               “I am going to make this very simple for you.” Khan said. “Your crew, for my crew.”

               “You betrayed us.” Spock observed.

               “Oh you are smart Mr. Spock.” Khan mocked.

               The Captain tried to tell Spock “Don’t-” but was cut off my Khan knocking him on the back of the head with the phaser. Everyone on the bridge including myself tensed.

               “Mr. Spock, give me my crew.” Ordered Khan.

               “And what will you do when you get them?”

               “Continue the work we were doing before we were banished.”

               “Which is I understand it the genocide of any being you find to be less than superior.”

               Khan was becoming impatient, “Shall I destroy you Mr. Spock, or will you give me what I want.”

               The Commander paused before admitting, “We have no transporter capabilities.”

               “Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields.” Khan ordered.

               “If I do that I have no guarantee that you will not destroy us as soon as you have what you want.”

               “Well let’s play this out logically, Mr. Spock. Firstly I will kill your Captain to display my resolve. If yours holds I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew.”

               “If you kill this crew you will also kill your own.”

               “Your crew requires oxygen, mine does not. I will target your life support systems, located behind the aft nacelle, and after every single crewman aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people.

               “Now, shall we begin?” Khan finished resolutely.

               They stared at each other for just a moment before Spock gave the order to lower the shields.

               “Wait!” I screamed, making my choice on instinct, not being able to bear the thought of Khan dying with the false knowledge that his family was gone too.

               “It’s a trick, Khan.” I yelled.

               “Restrain her!” Ordered Spock.

               “What’s this,” Khan asked furious.

               “They removed your crew from the torpedoes, they put them in the Medical Bay and rigged-” the other Ensign cut me off by covering my mouth with her hand and putting me in a head lock. I threw her off, dashing toward Spock. I was determined to at least go down swinging. As I stepped forward, however, a transporter beam wrapped around me and I was frozen and tingling and blind. The next thing I saw was Khan’s enigmatic gaze.

               My eyes widened as I realized he had transported me abort his ship. His attention left me immediately to refocus on Commander Spock, who was rapidly trying to regain control of the situation. The torpedoes they had intended to send over to Khan’s ship were seconds from going off and there was no time or way to stop them. Khan laughed as he watched the Enterprise explode.

               On the floor of the Bridge on Khan’s ship the Captain lay unconscious and the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise, although I had no idea how or why he got aboard this ship, was crouched low in an unthreatening stance. Close to the body and squished head of Admiral Marcus, a gruesome sight that I brushed over rather than take in, was a woman with a blonde bob and wearing a Starfleet science uniform.

               Wailing in rage the woman raised her arm, not trying to stand (an action I attributed to the darkening bruise and bright red spot on a slightly askew leg), and pointed a phaser at Khan. She didn’t even get a blast off before he shot her down. I watched in morbid fascination as her body disappeared in an instant, vaporized by a phaser set to kill. I had never seen someone die from a federation phaser before. I didn’t see Khan shoot me either.

 

               I woke to the sounds of someone pacing. This someone was around 150 to 190 pounds, approximately 6 feet tall, based on their length of stride, and in an agitated mindset. When I opened my eyes I discovered that not only were my estimations correct, it was Captain James T. Kirk. Although I guess he wasn’t exactly a Captain anymore.

               Sitting up I discovered that I had been stunned, a feeling I had become familiar with through Starfleet training. It was accompanied by a slight dizziness and headache, probably from landing on cold hard metal instead of a safety mat. I groaned lowly, playing up my pain so that I seemed normal, a habit I had become so accustomed to I barely thought of it.

               Kirk’s gaze snapped to me as I alerted him to my awakened state. He paused in his pacing, already half way across the room. The room, now that I could take it all in, was some sort of brig. I quickly guessed that Khan had locked us up in here after knocking us unconscious. What bothered me was that we were both still alive. The Chief Engineer was not anywhere to be seen.

               “What happened?” I asked, keeping my voice low and husky.

               “I wanted to ask you the same thing.” He scoffed, starting to pace again with his arms clasped behind his back. “The last thing I remember is being Pistol Whipped by Khan, and then I woke up here with you. Who are you anyway, Ensign?” he asked, clearly not remembering having spoken to me just hours earlier. At least I thought it had only been hours, who knew how much time had passed while I was unconscious. 

               “Ensign Andrea Smith, Captain. Starfleet Security.” I introduced myself, holding out a hand for him to shake.

               Taking it and giving it a firm single shake Kirk took a step back from me and cocked his head to the side in contemplation.

               “So… how did you end up on the Vengeance?” he asked.

               “The Vengeance?” I asked, stalling, though I could guess it was the name of Khan’s ship.

               “It’s the name of this ship.” He replied, turning away and looking out the clear wall of our cell.

               “Oh…” I said, my mind racing for an explanation that wouldn’t make Kirk want to murder me. I had heard what he did to Khan when he found him, and that was just for the murder of one of his friends. What would he do to me when he found out I had caused the destruction of the Enterprise and everyone aboard her? I also knew I couldn’t risk mentioning the blonde lady getting killed or the Chief Engineer, without revealing I had been on the Bridge of Khan’s ship when the Enterprise was destroyed. Luckily for me the Chief Engineer was not around to contradict my story.

               “I… uh,” I mumbled slowly, as if I was remembering instead of fabricating, “I was pulling guard duty on those freaky cryotubes things. You know, those things they pulled out of the torpedoes? And uh… I was leaning against one of them, ignorin’ Simmons yap on about his nephews, and… I felt that tingly feeling you get when you are being transported, ya know? And then I was in this strange hangar bay. I was looking around… and somebody must of shot me from behind.”

               Taking in a breath I watched Kirk’s back as he listened. It seemed he had already dismissed me from his attentions, so I allowed myself to relax; it wouldn’t do if I appeared too tense.

               “Captain… what is going on?” I asked, wanting to know what he knew.

               His neck turned slightly to me and he sighed. “I don’t know, but you can bet Spock will be here any minute to save our asses.” He smiled, obviously thinking he needed to reassure me.

               He sauntered over to my metal bench and took a seat, leaving only a foot worth of space between us. “So… where you from, Ensign?” he drew my attention away from the current predicament.

               While Kirk and I chatted about Earth and other small talk crap I tried to focus on my current situation.

               Khan obviously didn’t trust me, or he wouldn’t have stunned me in the first place, but what worried me slightly was that he hadn’t killed me outright. If he didn’t trust me it wouldn’t matter if I was loyal to him or not, I was as good as dead. What worried me was the in between now and death… the part where I was likely to be used to torture Kirk.

               Jim Kirk was not the type of man to give information under torture, not if it was to protect the Federation, Starfleet or Earth. But if he was faced with watching the torture of one of his crew… it would be hard for him to not give in. And I didn’t see any other members of the Enterprise crew waiting around to be tortured.  

               At least I didn’t until a battered and limp man was dragged into the Brig by his arms. I didn’t recognize the two men holding him up, but even through the unpleasant sight of blood and bruises I could make out the distinctive physical features of the Chief Engineer. The two men, who were wearing old fashioned clothes from 300 years ago, pulled the engineer up onto his feet and held him up in front of Kirk and mine’s cell. His head hung limp but from our seated position we could see his eyes were open, wide with horror.

               Khan strode into the Brig with a pleasant smile on his face, accented with splattered blood.

               “Hello, Captain.” He said in his deep masculine drawl.

               “Khan.” Kirk growled, standing up. “What happened to the Enterprise?”

               Khan ignored the question, looked over at the limp engineer, still smiling, and walked over behind him to pat his head. The Chief Engineer flinched.

               “Your friend has a delightful scream.” He mocked, his voice dropping even lower at the end of his sentence.

               Kirk moved closer to the cell’s transparent wall, “You’re a sick bastard. You know that, Khan?” he spat.

               Khan’s smile didn’t falter or fade, but it didn’t grow wider either. He seemed to be faking the emotion altogether, for Kirk’s benefit. Khan was toying with Kirk.

               Instead of answering Kirk, Khan gestured to his men and they threw the engineer forward. It looked as if he would hit the clear wall face first, but instead the wall disappeared long enough for his body to fly through and land in a bloody mess on the floor of the now cramped cell. Kirk leapt down to help his injured friend while I watched Khan watch him. A glint of emotion entered his eyes and I could tell he was pleased by Kirk’s reaction, really pleased. It seemed Kirk was playing right into his hands.

               Angry, Kirk rose from his now unconscious friend’s side and rushed the clear wall. He slammed his fists against the surface as if it was Khan he was beating, shouting and screaming at him. Khan, who had achieved the objective he had come for, turned around with a satisfied smirk on his face and left the Brig, his two men right behind him.

               I was left alone with an enraged Kirk and the unconscious body of the man who could turn that anger against me. Silently I moved to the engineers limp body and checked his vitals at his wrist, although I had no watch to check the pace. It was even and steady, although a bit weak, so it seemed he had simply passed out from exhaustion or shock. Hoping that he stayed unconscious for a long time or even fell into a comma, for both our sakes, I maneuvered the slight man into my arms and half dragged half lifted him over to the metal bench. Kirk, who had calmed down some, helped me lift him onto the bench, although I could have done it myself.

               In fact, I could have picked the smallish man up bridal style, or slung him over my shoulder, but I wasn’t supposed to be that strong, even as a Security Officer. So I feign weakness, just like I had in every aspect of my life since I was old enough to attend primary school. Not that I did, attend primary school that is; my father was so afraid I would be too remarkable that he kept me away from normal people until I was old enough to understand why our superiority needed to be kept secret. I was thirteen before I was allowed to meet anyone outside of the family.

               I did my best to wipe the blood off of the engineer’s wounds, to see how bad they were, while Kirk went back to pacing the length of the cell. He had taken sixty-eight turns about the small room by the time I had cleaned the unconscious Chief Engineer’s body enough to see that Khan had only inflicted minuscule wounds on the man, as to avoid killing him, but had placed them just so to cause the most pain. Khan was obviously an apt torturer. I didn’t share my thoughts with Kirk, instead I simply said that he would be okay, that most of the wounds would be gone within weeks with little to no scaring. It seemed to cool Kirk’s head a little bit and he stopped pacing and instead sat down against the wall with the best view of the entrance to the Brig. I watched the small injured man for any signs of regaining consciousness.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Scotty Wakes Up

Chapter 2: Scotty Wakes Up

               I fell asleep waiting for the engineer to wake up, but he was already awake when I opened my eyes. He and Kirk were talking quietly, but I could hear, so I eavesdropped as the injured man told Kirk of his torture.

               “He didn’t even ask me any questions.” The Scottish man said confused, “he just kept cutting me with that knife. And when he was done, he just smiled at me and said it was time for a ‘reunion’.” He shivered. “Thought he was gonna kill me for sure.”

               “I am sorry, Scotty.” Kirk said looking down in shame. “This is all my fault.”

               Before I could stop myself I had already spoken, and I was getting really tired of speaking without thinking first. It never worked out well for me.

 “No. It’s not all your fault.”

               Kirk jumped and turned on his only his neck to look at me, still kneeling next to Scotty. I was sat on the floor, leaning against the cell wall with my arms wrapped around my knees. My neck hurt from the position I had been in while sleeping but it didn’t hurt me enough to keep my head from snapping to Scotty as he realized who I was.

               “What the hell, Captain. What is _she_ doing here?” he asked angrily.

               I sat up straight, knowing that it was all over.

               “What do you mean? She got accidentally transported over here with Khan’s crew and he locked her up.” Kirk said, his brow creasing, taking a longer look at me.

               “Oh. Is that what _she_ told you?” Scotty spat.

               Standing up I stepped into the corner furthest from Kirk, which just so happened to be the closest I could get to the Brig’s door. Taking a defensive stand, as subtly as possible, I prepared for Kirks impeding onslaught.

               “She’s the bitch who betrayed us! She got the Enterprise blown up and everyone aboard her killed.” Scotty yelled, pointing a battered arm.

               Kirk looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

               “The Enterprise, blown up? Wha- What about the crew! Surely Spock got everyone into escape pods? Did Khan shoot them down?” Kirk sputtered.

               “Aren’t you listening, Captain?” Scotty said vehemently.

               “But it can’t be…” Kirk said defeated.

               Scotty glared at me past Kirks slumped shoulders. I tensed as Kirk slowly stood and turned his entire body to look at me in confusion.

               “But… you’re… you…” He mumbled, and then his entire demeanor changed becoming harsh and volatile. “Who are you really?”

               “I told you.” I said shortly.

               I didn’t really want to fight Kirk; he was after all my Captain. Even if I did betray him and get everyone I considered my crew killed, still couldn’t help but want to protect him. And I did feel bad about the Enterprise and her crew, but maybe not as bad as I should have. Didn’t I do the right thing? Wasn’t the destruction of the Enterprise and her crew not my fault but Spock’s instead? It was a decision I made in a split second and I stand by that decision. I would do it again, but did that make me a monster?

               Kirk took the four purposeful steps across the room to get right in my face. We were close to the same height, but he still stood over me by a few inches. But it wouldn’t matter. If Kirk swung at me there was no way he would be able to beat me. My lineage made certain of that.

               “Don’t lie to me.” Tiny drops of spittle came out of Kirk’s mouth, one of them hitting my eyelid and made me flinch.  

               Growing angry and defensive myself I hissed right back, “I didn’t.” and then I deflated, because I had lied to him, just not about my name, rank and position.

               “Well,” I continued, glancing down ashamed. “I did lie about how I got on this ship, but I wasn’t lying when I told you who I am.”

               His anger didn’t abate at my admission; in fact he just got more aggressive. Grabbing my wrists, which were still up in a defensive posture, he slammed me against the corner I was backed into.

               Pissed off, my eyes turned to slits, I used my upper body strength and Kirk’s hold on my wrists to pick up my knees and plant my feet flat on his chest, curling my stomach up to pull them in and then kicking my legs out and him away from me. His grip on my wrists dropped as the air got knocked out of his stomach and he stumbled back away from me. A hand rested on his abdomen where I had kicked him, his face half turned to the ground and his glaring eyes boring a hole into my face.

               He straightened up and took one step forward. That was all it took to set me off. He hadn’t backed down and if I didn’t show him who was the more powerful out of us two he would continue threatening me. It was a purely animalistic mindset, but it had helped me survive many times before so I didn’t fight it. Instead I leant forward and barreled into Kirk, slamming him into the opposite wall.

               Picking him up around the waist I bent backwards and slammed his head into the ground. Letting him fall, I spun around on my toes and grabbed the neck of his Starfleet uniform and pulled him onto his feet, his back to me. Once I had him up I slammed him into the transparent wall of the cell so hard it cracked. Letting go of him I sent a barrage of punches into his back along his spine and the exposed parts of his ribcage. My punches were the only thing keeping him up against the clear wall. Suddenly the wall shattered and Kirk fell like a tree on to the floor. The shattered piece of wall disappeared as he fell. It must have been some early form of force field and not a real wall at all, I mused.

               Over the sounds of my heavy breathing I made out the thumping of feet coming in our direction. Taking a step back and a new defensive stance I refocused my attention from beating the living pulp out of Kirk to defending myself from the Augments that were about to come through the Brig door.

               Three men burly men came through the door as soon as it slid open, phasers raised and pointing at me. I knew I couldn’t take all three of them, even if they weren’t armed, so I lowered my stance and raised my hands to show I was surrendering. The tallest man, who appeared to be the leader, lowered his phaser and walked over to Kirk to check his neck for a pulse.

               Slowly the thought that I might have killed Kirk leaked into my consciousness and shocked me out of my instinctual survival mindset.

               “Is he alive?” I asked, managing to not sound afraid.

               The man kneeling by Kirk gave me an appraising look and the corner of his lips turned up slightly.

               “McPherson,” he called out in a German accent, keeping his eyes on me. “Take Kirk to Medical. Tell Joaquin that Khan wants him kept alive.”

               Relief flooded my mind, and must have leaked onto my face because McPherson smirked at me as he lifted Kirk off the ground and onto his shoulder. He left immediately, leaving the remaining two of Khan’s men facing me and Scotty forgotten on the cell’s bench.

               I kept my hands up as the leader approached me. His walk was very masculine, with his pelvis leading every movement and his shoulders straight and proud; his gaze was just as arrogant. When the toes of his military style boots were flushed against my Starfleet issue boots he lifted a hand and brushed a strand of hair, which had come out of my braid, behind my ear. His fingers trailed on my cheek in their retreat.

               “You must be very strong. I wonder how you would fair against one of us.” He said in a quite rumbling voice that spoke a challenge.

               “Not nearly as well as I did against the Captain, I assure you.” I breathed, wondering if my breath stank yet.

               His chuckle was low and mirthful as amusement passed through his eyes.

               “You have seen the Khan in battle.” He stated, sure of his assumptions validity.

And who could blame him. No one knew that descendents of the Augments survived, that standing on this very ship was a descendent of one of _the_ Khan’s people. That although my blood had been diluted by generations of inferior mothers, I still inherited enough augmented blood to be superior to the lower versions of humanity, even after three hundred years.

I didn’t correct him. I wasn’t certain that revealing my heritage would be a good idea and after all of the quick decisions I had made lately that had unpleasant consequences… Let’s just say I wasn’t too keen about thinking on my feet.

The leader looked over his shoulder at the other Augment. “Rodriquez, stay here and watch that one.” He said, gesturing around me at Scotty.

I stayed completely still, not liking what I suspected he would say next.

“You’re coming with me. The Khan will want a word.” The still unnamed leader said.

Rodriquez didn’t look too pleased on being put on guard duty for an invalid, but he didn’t object as I followed the other guy out of the Brig.

 We walked down the black and silver corridors of the Vengeance silently. I didn’t bother trying to escape, even though he had holstered his weapon and was walking ahead of me as if I wasn’t a threat, and let’s be honest; I wasn’t. At the end of the corridor we got on a Turbolift and he told it to take us to the Bridge.

He hummed merrily as the Turbolift zoomed up eight decks. I stayed alert, knowing I wouldn’t forgive myself if I let my guard down around any of the Augments, despite wanting to be accepted by them.

When the doors to the lift whisked open he quickly grabbed onto my upper arm and pulled me out on the Bridge. I managed to keep from stumbling as he hurried me down the three steps and in front of the captain’s chair. Seated in it, very relaxed with his right leg thrown over the arm and right arm slung over the back of the chair, was Khan. The man who brought me onto the Bridge stood behind me and used his hands on my shoulders to push me onto my knees before Khan.

Tentative, I met Khan’s eyes to see him quirking one of his eyebrows.

“What did you bring her here for, Otto?” Khan asked the man standing behind me still.

“She beat the shit out of Kirk and broke the force field thing you told me was impossible for them to break with their bare hands. Had McPherson take him to Joaquin to get fixed up, ‘poor’ man was barely alive.” Otto said cheerily, quite clearly enjoying my predicament. It occurred to me that he had simply brought me to Khan so he could be entertained. I became irked that I was being used for a sideshow.

“She did?” Khan said interested. He sat up straight, pulling his leg off the arm of the chair and setting in on the floor in front of me. He lent forward and gripped my chin between his finger and thumb, tilting it from side to side and up. Otto’s laugh came from his belly. It pissed me off.

Pulling away from his grip, glaring lasers, I swept off my knees and hooked my ankle around Otto’s feet, knocking him off balance. I was nobody’s amusement.

Khan was up and out of his seat before I had the chance to turn my body back towards him. His hand went around my neck. I found out that his long fingers were stronger than they looked as he tugged me back in front of him by my neck. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes wide with anger, his mouth ready to curl into a snarl.

Having trouble breathing through his grip and having to stand on my toes, I felt well and truly unbalanced for the first time in my life. I actually had to struggle not to grab at his arms, even knowing that to hold onto them would be a sign of weakness. The shock knocked the gusto out of me.

Otto, however, was still laughing, even as he got off the floor.

“She’s got a temper, that one.” Otto chuckled, dusting himself off.

Khan huffed hand pushed me back into the waiting arms of Otto and settled back down into his seat, all of the amusement gone from his face.

“The first time we met you said you knew why I had my people breed with the Inferior Race, even though there were other augmented factions to lay with. You changed your personality like flipping a coin and seemed angry that some would attempt to imposter me. You even sentenced your entire crew to death in favor of aiding me. Now you have beaten a man larger than you nearly to death and have managed to unbalance one of my greatest warriors. What are you hiding from Starfleet so desperately? What are you?” He hissed in a low base voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Otto shifted me in his arms so that he was holding my upper arms and so that his feet were pressing mine together. The result was very distracting. I realized that not only was I very attracted to the tall dark and handsome Khan I was also lusting for the blonde haired German Augment.

Biting my lip I tried to decide whether outing myself and my family was safe. Khan wasn’t pleased with my hesitation.

“Speak.” He growled.

Swallowing my fears I complied. “I am one of your descendants. Well- not one of _your_ descendants…” I stumbled over my tongue, “One of your men is my great-great grandfather.”

Gulping, I immediately began to worry about my family. Until I realized that my great-great grandfather might be on this ship… alive.

Again that nearly black eyebrow lifted in question. “Why would you need to hide that from Starfleet? Surely after all this time no one would care about some random descendant of one of my men.”

His comment stung a little. After all he did just call me “some random descendant”. Of course he probably didn’t know how few of us there were.

“I would have been barred from Starfleet if they knew, or worse locked up in some rehabilitation laboratory, along with my father and grandfather.” I said, my voice gaining strength. “Even I have enough Superior DNA in me to present a threat to their,” I raised my hands in quotation symbols, although I could not separate my elbows from my sides, “‘higher morals’.”

“So you joined Starfleet to help them spread their ‘higher morals’ about the galaxy?” he said in umamused disbelief.

“No, I joined Starfleet Security because it was my only way off world that didn’t require a genetic scan or place me on some merchant ship running the same routes over and over again.” I explained.

“So you settled for being a thug of an organization you proclaim to be at odds with. Did ambition get bred out of you?” he mocked.

“No.” I argued vehemently, “I sacrificed my ambitions to protect my family.”

“Then why did your family simply not move off world, some place where the Federation has no jurisdiction? If they were in so much danger on Earth you should have taken them elsewhere.”

“I tried. They wouldn’t leave. Said Earth is their home, besides we wouldn’t have been able to get the money.” I admitted.

“That’s so messed up!” Otto exclaimed.

I must have looked surprised at such an arcane expression being uttered by someone who wasn’t awake whilst it was uttered by the mainstream, because Khan smirked a little. Tilting his chin up, he glanced behind me at Otto.

“Been going through the computer’s cultural database?” Khan asked, clearly amused.

“Corecto-mundo, Daddy-o!” He cheered.

I turned my head to give him an appalled look. There was a reason why certain phrases went out of style. Khan seemed to share my sentiments.

Otto’s chuckles resounded in my ears.

I returned my attention to Khan and decided I wanted to explain why I had warned him about the torpedoes, to explain why I betrayed my crew. “I didn’t betray my crew out of spite, you know.” I pleaded with him to understand. “Commander Spock plotted your death right in front of me. He planned to make you die believing your crew had been used to destroy you. It was so despicable I felt sick just thinking about it. I warned you because it was the right thing to do. I wasn’t thinking about getting to meet my Great-great grandfather or even switching sides. And I didn’t want the Enterprise or her crew to be destroyed. But they were the ones who set the bombs to detonate.

“I am not trying to displace the blame for the deaths,” I hurried to say, “I know that I chose to let them die to save your life. I know that I effectively murdered almost the entire crew of the Enterprise, a people I considered mine to protect. I hate myself for killing them, but in the end I cannot make myself regret it. I still believe I made the right choice.

“I am aware that because of what I did you might never be able to trust me. But I feel I should tell you that the instant I was certain you were Khan you could have ordered me to murder my own parents and I would have done so.” Scoffing at myself I paused as my own pathetic-ness sunk in.

“I don’t know if it is somehow written into my DNA or if I have just been waiting for one such as you my entire life, but… out of all the oaths I have sworn, my un-sworn loyalty to you comes first.” I finished resolutely staring into his eyes.

He stared right back at me unchanging. Silently he lifted his chin slightly and it must have been some signal to Otto because I was pushed forward by him with enough force for me to lose footing. I stumbled and suddenly found myself partially on Khan’s lap, both of my hands braced on his thighs to hold myself up and a knee placed on the seat between his. My face was right in front of his chest and as air rushed into my nostrils in shock I breathed in his enchanting aroma. It seemed as if everything about Khan was made to captivate me.

Before I could pull myself together and get off of him he grabbed onto the tail of my braid and tugged it down so that my chin went up. Looking down at me, our faces were so close that his breath brushed against my face.

“Understand this; I spared your life because I owe you a debt. Your actions saved my crew, my family, and my own life. I _don’t_ trust you. As far as I am concerned you are still a member of Starfleet and you always will be. The moment you took an oath to them you betrayed me. You have earned your life but you will spend it in a cage in penance.

“Furthermore,” he growled in displeasure, pulling on my hair just a little harder. “Kirk is mine to hurt. If I wish to use you as an instrument of torture I will let you know. Until then, you are not to touch him. If you attempt to kill him again you may consider your life forfeit. The same goes if you try to escape or harm one of my crew.”  

Raising his other hand he pushed an errant strand of hair out of my eyes. His touch was so gentle and in comparison to his grip on my hair it was so pleasurable that I could feel myself blush. In the blink of an eye his touch disappeared from both my hair and face and he was speaking to Otto over my head.

“Take her to Joaquin.” He ordered, completely dismissive of me.

Hurriedly I gathered myself and stood, taking a step back from Khan and right into the waiting hands of Otto.

“Yes, Sir!” Otto said cheerily, taking a hold of my upper right arm and leading me back to the Turbolift.

“But I’m not injured…” I protested weakly to non-listening ears.

Khan didn’t watch us go.

 

The Medical Bay of the Vengeance was on Deck 14. Joaquin, a red haired man with a stocky build and not an ounce of fat on his body and wearing an old fashioned business suit, was moving around the prone body of Kirk, who was looking a measure better than I expected him to. His cheeks were a normal, healthy shade and he wasn’t showing any signs of bruising or any injuries at all. It was so unexpected that it seemed miraculous.

The man who had brought Kirk in was still there, leaning against a cot near Kirk. He looked up when we walked in, although the busy doctor ignored us. His name was McPherson, I remembered.

McPherson stood up straight when Otto lead/dragged me over to the Joaquin and him.

“Lieutenant,” Joaquin greeted without taking his eyes off a medical console.

“Hiya, Doc!” Otto exclaimed while pulling me in front of him. “This here is…” he paused and looked at me confused. “Oh! I don’t know your name. How terribly rude of me.” Otto chided himself good naturedly.

McPherson, Joaquin and Otto all looked at me expectantly.

“Andrea Smith.” I said shortly, still embarrassed about how I had acted in front of Khan.

“Wonderful to meet you Andrea,” Joaquin said in a Midwestern-American accent.

I nodded in acknowledgement. Otto was still holding onto my upper arm, so he lifted it to show Joaquin my hand. I hadn’t noticed but my knuckles had suffered a beating as well. They were bloody and looked raw, but for some reason they didn’t hurt. I imagine adrenaline was still pumping through my system at the time.

Joaquin “hm”d and took a hold of my wrist to take a closer look. “You must be Mr. Kirk’s assailant.” He said.

“He looks much better now.” I observed aloud, trying to lead him to explain whatever medical miracle they had developed in the mere hours since they had been awake.

Either he refused to oblige or he was dense because he said, “Yes, I am afraid that the Khan would not like it if I let Mr. Kirk die. I am afraid I will have to get in your way again if you attempt the murder of Mr. Kirk another time.” He said, the smile never leaving his face. I do not think he meant to mock me.

“I wasn’t trying to kill him.” I announced.

McPherson gave me an odd look, “Sure didn’t look like it. The way you were pounding on his spine it looked like you were trying to turn his body into mush.”

“I was targeting the correct nerves to cause him the most pain.” I said defensively. “He threatened me. I was just making sure he never made that mistake again.”

Otto laughed, sidling up beside me and patting me on the head.

“You were watching us the entire time?” I realized.

“Of course, we have CCTV monitoring you all the time.” Otto answered.

“Would you have come to my aid if Kirk had been trying to kill me?” I queried angrily.

“Sure. Khan says you get to live. We enforce that.” Otto said.

“Not that you would have needed our help.” McPherson interjected merrily.

“Still,” I replied, “It is nice to know that Khan wouldn’t stick me in a cage with two men who want me dead and tape my demise for future entertainment.”

“Oh, I don’t know about wouldn’t…” Joaquin joked, or at least, I hoped he was joking.

“This Starfleet that Khan mentioned must have great combat training for its warriors.” McPherson mused. “Watching a small thing like you destroy him,” he gestured to Kirk, “while he couldn’t even react… it was fascinating.

“Oh… I, uh…” I mumbled, not sure if I wanted to tell him that it wasn’t special training but special DNA that gave me the superior advantage over Kirk.

“She’s one of ours.” Joaquin interrupted.

I froze. _How had he picked up on that?_ I wondered.

Sensing my shock, Joaquin explained, “The Khan gave me orders to do some blood work and physical tests on you to test the extent of your superior genetics. He also wants me to find out, if I can, who your ancestor is. Who knows, he may be on this ship.” A smile graced his face as he spoke in a friendly manner, as if he wasn’t telling me that I was going to be submitted to laboratory testing like I had always feared. I had always avoided hospitals and laboratories because of my instinctual fear of being turned into a lab rat. Quelling my anxiety, I resigned myself to the fact that it was bound to happen someday and that they wouldn’t be trying to turn me into a weapon, when they were better weapon’s themselves.

Nodding, I allowed Joaquin to lead my by the wrist over to an examination table. He pushed me down onto it, nodding in satisfaction when I laid my head down on the stiff pillow. Picking up a tricorder he ran some scans while I stared at the ceiling grimly.

“Well,” Otto sighed, “You won’t be needing me anymore. McPherson. You stay with Kirk. If Miss Smith here needs an escort anywhere, radio me on the comms and I will send someone adequate over. I’ve got to see to the broken cell door in the Brig.” He announced.

I tried to pick up my head to watch him leave but Joaquin pushed me back down with one finger and gave me a look that said quite clearly, “Don’t move or I’ll tie you down.”

McPherson came over and lent on the cot next to mine, looking down on me.

“So your one of us,” he exclaimed excitedly. “Any idea who your great-great grandpa might be?”

“No.” I said quietly, attempting to move as little as possible.

“No?” he said exasperated. “How can you not have a single clue?”

“My great-great grandmother tried to murder her son before he was old enough to ask. Fortunately he was old enough to kill her instead. _Heartless bitch_ …” I muttered the last part under my breath.

McPherson whistled. “Damn. I knew things were bad after we left, but I didn’t think they got that bad. …Wait. Did, did your great-great grandfather rape your great-great grandmother?” he asked appalled.

I shrugged. “Would it be horrible of me to admit that I wouldn’t care?” I asked, disinterested.

Joaquin chuckled. “From what I’ve heard about you I wouldn’t expect you to care if other’s thought you were horrible.”

My eyes snapped to the doctor as he was busy entering some figures into his datapad. I stayed silent not sure what to make of that comment, or how to respond. He took hold of my elbow and stuck a hyponeedle against my skin.

“I need to take about two pints, which you should be able to handle without any ill effects.” He said as he pressed the button at the base of the hyponeedle and blood began to seep into its chamber.

I looked away. I could never watch my blood be drawn without feeling sick. Something to do with my fear of becoming a lab rat, I’m sure. Fortunately I had avoided most needles my entire life, having been born at home and given medical care by my mother. Even once I joined Starfleet I had managed to skip any blood tests by tricking the system into believing I had them done already. But there was no skipping this one, and maybe that was okay.

Joaquin’s tests didn’t take as long as I expected them to; in fact I was back in the Brig within a couple of hours. All he did was take a few blood samples and make me do a few physical exercises while hooked up to a monitor so that he could collect data on my heart and lungs and such. Every time he started a new test he explained to me what he was doing and what information he would collect. By the time he had finished I think he had enough data to make a holocopy of me down to the cellular level. Even so I wasn’t bothered. This man had my trust, whether he would be worth of it or not was yet to be known.

 

Kirk didn’t wake up until the next morning, by the way, so he slept through my tests. So far the two other prisoners hadn’t seemed to guess my true heritage, or maybe the thought hadn’t even crossed their minds. Regardless, they had no idea that I had just spent the last day practically socializing with my own kind for the first time in my life, and my resulting joyous mood was perturbing to them.

They didn’t bother trying to talk to me, although I could quite clearly understand everything they were whispering to each other. They talked about me a little, although it was mostly nasty comments about my sanity and calling me a slut, assuming that I must have been sleeping with Khan, and of course, they discussed escape. It was be unusual if they hadn’t, but I listened anyway, more out of boredom than interest. Their ideas were mostly illogical and impossible, but as I listened they slowly put together a plausible escape plan.

I contemplated beating the shit out of Kirk again so I could discreetly get a chance to tell one of the Augments, but the chances of that backfiring on me were too high. For one I had no desire to earn Khan’s wrath, even if he might once again spare my life for loyalty, and on the other side I no longer had confidence that I knew my own strength.

I had spent too long pretending to be inferior that my control over my strength had disappeared. Even if it was to warn Khan of their plans, he would not forgive me if I almost killed his toy again. And to be honest I really didn’t want to hurt Kirk.

I know that my loyalty to Khan is unconditional, but the idea of killing another person, not just someone that I knew and cared for, was just painful. I was already struggling not to hate myself for all of the childless mothers I had created; making one more might just break my heart. And besides, Scotty’s life depended on Kirks.

Instead I walked up to the glass and stared at the camera I had discovered in my boredom earlier that day. I waited about ten minutes before the Brig doors whisked open and Otto bounded into the room in a gleeful stride. His grin was wide and friendly as he made his way over to the glass-like force field, newly tuned to hold up against my strength. Standing right in front of me he cocked his head to the side just a mere centimeter and asked me with his eyes, “What do you need?”

Feigning embarrassment, I lied. “I need to see the Doctor… urgently. I’ve got ah… a womanly issue of a time sensitive nature that I need his- assistance with.” I fumbled my words purposely, glancing over my shoulder at Kirk and Scotty to make my point.

Otto, having realized what I was alluding to, went red in the face. “Uh… sure. One second.” He mumbled as he pressed a few buttons on the comms attached to his waist.

It was interesting to see such a normally cocky man become so awkward from a mere bodily function. It was almost too amusing for me to keep from laughing, but I knew doing so could alert him to my lie, or worse, alert Kirk and Scotty to my more relaxed nature with the Augments.

The force field disappeared and I quickly stepped out of the five sided box, the strange feeling of the force field reappearing tingling on the short hairs of my neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think... and don't be afraid to bug me to update if I take too long. I won't be offended. :D

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story is almost cannon, but I changed up the order a little to suit my style and the way that Andrea is telling the story. If that bothers you just think of it like this:  
> Andrea is basically telling a story from her memory to... well that doesn't matter, the point is, maybe she is remembering things a little out of order, maybe she is twisting things to suit her views or agenda. You decide.   
> Also, :D  
> Please let me know if you find any discrepancies in my work, like plot or dialog stuff-thing-a-majiggers that don't match up or contradict each other. I haven't got a Beta for this because is is mostly exercise for my typing fingers and an outlet for my Khan-Cumberbatch lust.  
> I know I should also include some disclaimer here about how I recognize that this is fan fiction and I don't own any of the origional stuff... but I am lazy and I seriously doubt JJ Abrams or any of those other guys are gonna throw a crap-fit over this.   
> So just enjoy, and say hello!   
> Hugs,  
> Pinchme


End file.
